1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for inhibiting surface skin irritation arising from friction between the skin surface and artificial devices such as tapes, prosthetic devices, casts, and the like by application of a layer of cyanoacrylate polymer to the skin area which is prone to such irritation. The cyanoacrylate adhesive to be used can be stored in dispensers for single or repeated/intermittent use and can be applied to the skin by spraying, painting, etc. of the adhesive.
2. State of the Art
Cyanoacrylate adhesives have been suggested for a variety of adhesive purposes including glues and surgical adhesives. In particular, cyanoacrylate adhesives of formula I: ##STR1## wherein R is an alkyl or other suitable substituents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,224; 3,591,676; 3,667,472; 3,995,641; 4,035,334; and 4,650,826. Typically, when used as adhesives for living tissues, the R substituent is alkyl of from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and most often is butyl (e.g., n-butyl).
The suggested medical uses for cyanoacrylate adhesives include surgical environments wherein the cyanoacrylate adhesives are utilized, e.g., as an alternative to sutures or as a hemostat.
In contrast to such prior art uses of cyanoacrylate adhesives, this invention is directed to methods for inhibiting surface skin irritation arising from friction between the skin surface and artificial devices in contact with the skin surface. Such artificial devices in contact with the skin surface are those devices which are attached or next to the human body and which can cause irritation to the skin surface (e.g., irritation due to friction arising from the constant or repeated rubbing of a device with the skin or irritation due to removal of tape from the skin surface due to the adhesive employed). Included within such artificial devices are prosthetic devices, casts, tapes, tubings, cannulae, bandages (e.g., BAND-AID.RTM. brand bandages), and the like.
With artificial devices such as prosthetic devices, casts and the like, once skin irritation arises it is difficult to treat primarily because such devices are not usually removed for the purpose of treating skin irritation unless the irritation becomes severe or results in an infection. With bandages, irritation due to the bandage adhesive and irritation and/or skin tears due to bandage removal causes discomfort and, in some cases, the individual may forego application of the bandage and the benefits ascribed thereto in order to prevent ensuing discomfort upon its removal. Accordingly, the health care industry has focused on measures to prevent the formation of skin irritation when such devices are used.